


Family Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [28]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys a company picnic<br/>prompt: children</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

Harry sat, half listening to the conversations going on around him. With a smile on his face, he watched as the children played tag and dodge ball. He was glad he started having family picnics several times a year for the Institute and Seaview staff. It gave them a chance to relax and show off their families. He enjoyed watching as even some of his senior officers and senior staff turned into children during the competitive baseball games. His favourite, of course, was to watch Lee who turned into the biggest kid of all as his competitive nature came out.


End file.
